Hiiro Okamura/Abilities
Magic Hiiro's magic, Word Magic, allows him draw words with his fingers and bring forth the power of the words meaning. It is a unique magic that Hiiro was granted and considered as cheat. Like all unique magic, it is very strong and hard to control. Single-Word Chain MP cost: 30 One word can be used to cast a spell. Air Writing MP cost: 100 Able to write words into the air with magic power. Activates by coming in contact with the target. It is also possible to shoot the written word and let it activate then, though it only flies straight like an arrow. Parallel Writing MP cost: 50 You can write more than one character. Writing another character while another character is active will not stop the first character's effects. Also, you can write the same character continuously which produces a synergistic effect. Two-Word Chain MP Cost: 300 Two words can be used to cast a spell. The effect is much stronger than when a single word is written down and activated. It will influence everything the written area, and the reach of the effect will also improve but it will also be limited by what is written as well. The duration of the two-word-chain effect is limited to the shortest word within the spell. Unless you have a precise image of the word effect, you will not be able to write the two words. If you are interrupted while writing the two words, you will receive a <> of 50% reduction in all stats, and you will not be able to use magic. All stats and abilities will be returned to normal after 6 hours. Simultaneous Invocation MP cost: x 30 Before, when Hiiro wrote a new word, the previous word’s effect would be erased. With this skill, this limitation has been removed. Hiiro is now able write other words simultaneously, however, he can only activate words one at a time, thus, he still needed to exercise caution. Also, activating the same word will still trigger a synergistic effect as shown with the skill Parallel Writing. He gained this ability at level 60. If he didn’t use the word he wrote, he needed to be mindful of the increasing MP costs. The first Simultaneous Word would cost 30 MP, the second would cost 60 MP, and the third would cost 90 MP, and so on and so forth depending on how many words he wanted. Invocation Management MP cost: 250 It is now possible to manipulate the invocation of a maximum of 5 words. It is possible to activate a previously written word at any given time. However, this skill can only be applied to the One-Word Chain skill. In addition, the user must be within 300 meters of the words written before they can be triggered. Before, when he used word magic, he would write out a word in thin air and it would remain there, disappear only if it was left alone for a long period of time or if it was activated. With this skill, if he wrote with the Invocation Management skill, he would write the word as usual, but the word would disappear and remain at that location. This meant that it would be invisible to other people. As long as he is within a 300 meter radius, he can locate and activate those words at will. Not only can this be used as a potential trap, he could also activate all five words at the same time for a full frontal assault. It’s only limitation was that it could only be used with One-Word spells. Incidentally, writing a Two-Word Spell would cause any planted One-Word spells to disappear. He also needed to take extra precaution if he moved outside the range of the words. Should he go out of range, the words installed would disappear. Three-Word Chain MP Cost: 600 It is now possible for Hiiro to write and connect three words. Similar to the two word skill, the effective range, influence, and versatility of the spell improves, although the effect duration still depends on the words written. When this ability has been unlocked, the restrictions placed on two word spells are lifted. Up until now, if he were to use a two word spell, the words installed using the Invocation Management skill would lose all of its effect. However, this restriction is now released. Instead, this limitation now applies to three word spells. Additionally, the abilities of Simultaneous Invocation and Invocation Management now apply to two word spells. However, the installation limit of setting 5 words doesn’t change for Invocation Management. Furthermore, in regards to the Simultaneous Invocation, he must exercise caution for there are certain words that cannot be used. In the manga when Hiiro turned the ice field back into a desert with a single word he suffered a rebound. Hiiro must undo his three-word chain with another three-word chain in order for the magic to work. Rebound For six-hours, Hiiro is unable to use Word Magic and all his stats are halved. This was a significant penalty. If he were to incurred this penalty in the middle of battle, he would be crippled and would have a high chance of getting himself killed. Another part of rebound for Hiiro is that should he ever use word magic when the MP is 0, his HP would be used instead. The restrictions of the Two-Word Chain skill are now applied onto the Three-Word Chain skill. However, if the process of writing the words was interrupted, the Rebound will decrease all of his status fields by 30%. Furthermore, Hiiro will be rendered unable to use magic, as well as being inflicted with a random Abnormal Status Effect. The Abnormal Statuses that may be inflicted include: Severe Pain, Paralysis, Sleep, Blindness, and Confusion. This Abnormal Condition would last for duration of 1 hour, while the reduction in stats and inability to utilise Magic would last for a period of 6 hours. Remote Operation Range Designation Automatic Writing Four-Word Chain MP Consumption:　30% of the maximum Mana. It is now possible to write four characters in the same line. Similar with 《Three Word Chain》, the effective range, the power, and its utility, greatly improves. When unlocking this ability, though the duration of its effect is still dependent on the desired character, the restriction for 《Three Word Chain》 is released. The content is identical to the 《Two Word Chain》. However this time, the stock for 《Invocation Management》 is increased, making it possible to install as many as 7 characters in total. 《Four Word Chain》 can be used up to three times a day, and the character with the equivalent effect cannot be used simultaneously. After it uses it once, you can only use 《One Word Chain》 with your MP not recovering. Also, once the execution of 《Word Magic》 is interrupted in the process, all your stats would return to your Level 1 state as a 《Rebound》, and it will become impossible to practice magic. In addition, you will bear a random abnormal state: various kinds of pain, paralysis, sleep, loss of sight, and confusion. The status reduction, random abnormal state and loss of magic will return to its former state after an hour. Equipment Thorn Sword – Piercer It looks like a Japanese sword and has the same blade length as one. The only difference is that the blade is clear like ice. It’s a Katana specializing on piercing. It's a kind of sword that was originally created by the Gabranth. Unlike the swords made by Humas which focus on slashes with all one’s might, it has a sharp blade to cut apart the prey with speed instead of power. The sharpness of Piercer is guaranteed, but its specialty are thrusts. Like the name implies, it’s a Katana that can pierce anything. It may look like this, but it’s sturdy without a doubt. This sword is later merged with Severing Sword - Slasher, which specializes in slashing, while retaining its original piercing specialty, thus becoming an all-purpose sword. When attacking an opponent clad in magic power, Slasher is capable of attacking the opponent’s magic power itself. This would lead to the opponent becoming intoxicated by magic power, muddling their consciousness. Naturally, this would not have much of an effect on those with a high degree of control over their magic power. However, it is possible to knock those bad at controlling their magic power unconscious in a single moment. Fairy Ring It’s a sign that one has received the trust of the Faeries. Titles Lightning Quick A title given to one who has diligently raised their level several times within a short period of time. It increases the rate of experience acquisition as well as the amount. Loli Slayer You seem to be an existence that are blessed by, and attracts, little girls. In the eyes of little girls, your charm has suddenly increased. This is surely because you are also a loli-- This title later evolves into The God that Brings Down Little Girls One Who is Skilled in Magic Provides adjustments to and increases MP. Wiseman Awarded to magic users that reach level 70. It increases base MP value. Trivia * Despite Word magic's versatility, there are some certain limitation which Hirro could not overcome, as show when he can' revive something that is already dead. Nevertheless, Hiiro decided it was good if he can’t because he felt if life could be revived easily by magic, then it would only degrade the true value of life itself.